


The Mad God

by indorilnerevar



Category: Morrowind - Fandom, The Elder Scrolls - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indorilnerevar/pseuds/indorilnerevar
Summary: A re-enactment of Sotha Sil’s death in Almalexia’s POV.
Kudos: 3





	The Mad God

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know what i’m doing... not a big lore buff either so

Almalexia grunted, using the power of the Mazed Band to travel into Clockwork City.

“Seht,” She whispered softly, a tinge of hatred stirring in her voice. “Always hiding yourself away from others. Shunning us and locking yourself in this… hole.” She sighed, reminiscing as she let out a lowly laugh, as if her sanity was draining second by second.

The Clockwork God lay silent, listening to the words purge his mind, he said not a word.

“And to think… our power was distributed amongst one another. A pity.” Ayem continued sternly, her figure slowly skulking around the room in an empowering manner. “But soon, you and I won’t have to worry about that.”

Seht still lay quietly, as if his mind  
were blank and concentrated on something else. Yet fear purged him by this sentence alone. If this was his end, he had come to accept it in the fate of a former friend.

Almalexia withdrew Hopesfire, a sadistic grin scattered on her face as she traced the pointy edge against his mechanical arm. “You always thought of yourself better than Vivec and I. Yet I have led Morrowind on a path better than you and Vehk would have ever accomplished… such a tale I will tell to my people with your final breath… the Mad God, Sotha Sil, perishes under my blade. Yet they will not know. They shall think I prevented Morrowind from the Mad Sotha Sil’s actions. I will be the key to salvation for my people, and I alone.”

Sotha Sil lay quiet once again, the sound of mesmerizing silence stung this familiar place. Ayem’s face stung with a hurl of hurt and disgust. Her sanity dropped with every passing minute, every breath she took, and every step she walked.

“Yet you still stand, quiet as ever. Fear not.” The False-God chuckled, her golden eyes seemed to pierce her old friend turned enemy. “At long last you will be quiet forever. Isn’t this always what you’ve wanted?”

And still there was no response.  
Almalexia’s eyes grew wide, slamming Hopesfire into him, mechanical prosthetics clinking as they fell to the ground, the sound of steel and dwemer mechanics rang the room.

Almalexia looked into the eyes of  
the Mad God, they held the same lifeless energy as they did before. She had murdered her old friend, yet it seemed he had always been somewhat dull. Yet it was different this time. There was no undoing what had been done. She stared at the dangling hulk, a tinge of regret stinging her. She backed up, the corner of her eyes brimming with tears. She had realized she was the one who had truly gone mad.


End file.
